


Concrete Angel Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

It's 2:00 am on Sunday March the 1st 2026.

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

Black Buccs sweatshirt and light blue sweatpants.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 3:00 am.

I'm stuffed and I can't eat anymore. 

Seven hours and forty five minutes later.

It's 10:45 am. 

I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I captured all of the Nuzlocke Boneka.

I got the kwami Pokey and I got the miraculous necklace. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I've got my pet Netherland Dwarf rabbit Matthew.

I'm grounded forever from the electronics and I'm grounded forever from the three best friends.

I've got bruises on my arms and I've got bruises on my legs.

I've got bruises on my face and I've got bruises on my back.

The narcissistic dad won't let me eat any food and he hits me with the belt. 

He cusses at me all the time and he won't let me see the mom. 

Cunt and slut.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I die and I get reborn.

The next day.

It's 6:00 am on Monday March the 2nd 2026. 

I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.

Black Buccs Wicked sweatshirt and dark blue sweatpants.

It's 6:10 am.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in my bedroom and I've got my rabbit Matthew. 

At my work she noticed my arm bruises and called the police from her cell phone. 

Jody. 

One hour later. 

It's 11:30 pm.

My dad entered the bedroom and he killed me with the gun in his left hand. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 11:45 am.

The police arrested my dad for first degree murder and the Legendary Pokemon Arceus revived me. 

Fifteen minutes later.

It's 12:00 am on Tuesday March the 3rd 2026. 

I'm in the Pontypandy ocean near a café and I was pulled under the water by a really strong wave. 

It's 6:00 am on Thursday September the 3rd 2026. 

My three bags and my four pets were put on the hill near the cafe. 

Tigger,Matthew,Rocky and Morgan.

American shorthair cats,Netherland Dwarf rabbit and German Rottweiler puppy. 

Three boys and one girl.

Dark blue backpack,purple backpack and hot pink duffel bag. 

Video gaming systems and the six Ultra Shiny female Nuzlocke Pokemon are inside.

Colleen Mega Charizard X and Shirley Mega Sudowoodo.

Savannah Mega Sceptile and Laura Mega Lucario.

Angelina Mega Audino and Sarada Inteleon.

There are seven boxes full of fifty Pokemon inside of the purple backpack that I own and I'll find that out later on. 

Meanwhile over in the Real World.

The police walked into my bedroom to grab the dead body and didn't see me. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
